Platinum 9 DISC
' ---- '''Released' March 18, 2009 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2009 Length 56:35 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: COVER YOU 1st Cover Album (2008) Next: Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection 5th Best Album (2009) ---- Singles from Platinum 9 DISC ---- 1. "Kanashimi Twilight" 2. "Onna ni Sachi Are" 3. "Mikan" 4. "Resonant Blue" 5. "Naichau Kamo"]] Platinum 9 DISC (プラチナ ９ DISC) is Morning Musume's 9th album, released approximately two years after their previous album, SEXY 8 BEAT. It was released on March 18, 2009 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition comes with a bonus DVD. Track List CD # SONGS # Resonant Blue (リゾナント ブルー) # Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (雨の降らない星では愛せないだろう?; If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?) # Take off is now! - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina # Naichau Kamo (泣いちゃうかも; I Might Cry) # Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito (私の魅力に 気付かない鈍感な人; The Insensitive Person Who Didn't Notice My Charm) - Mitsui Aika # Guruguru JUMP (グルグルＪＵＭＰ; Around and Jump!) - Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, and Linlin # Mikan (みかん; Mandarin) # Jounetsu no Kisu o Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ; One Passionate Kiss) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina # It's You - Michishige Sayumi # Onna ni Sachi Are (女に 幸あれ; All the Best to Women) # Kataomoi no Owari ni (片思いの終わりに; At the End of Unrequited Love) - Kamei Eri # Kanashimi Twilight (悲しみトワイライト; Sorrowful Twilight) Limited Edition DVD # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Takahashi Ai Ver.)" (泣いちゃうかも　（ｆｅａｔｕｒｉｎｇ　高橋愛 Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Niigaki Risa Ver.)" (新垣里沙) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Kamei Eri Ver.)" (亀井絵里) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Michishige Sayumi Ver.)" (道重さゆみ) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Tanaka Reina Ver.)" (田中れいな) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Kusumi Koharu Ver.)" (久住小春) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Mitsui Aika Ver.)" (光井愛佳) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Junjun Ver.)" (ジュンジュン) # "Naichau Kamo (featuring Linlin Ver.)" (リンリン) # "Naichau Kamo (from "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kōen ~Kakumei Gannen~")" (「Ｈｅｌｌｏ！　Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ　２００９　Ｗｉｎｔｅｒ ワンダフルハーツ公演～革命元年～」より」) # "Renai Revolution 21 (from "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kōen ~Kakumei Gannen~")" (恋愛レボリューション２１) Featured Members * 4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi (uncredited) * 5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa * 6th generation: Fujimoto Miki (uncredited) Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina * 7th generation: Kusumi Koharu (last credited album) * 8th generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Concert Performances #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #*Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ - Sato Masaki #Guru Guru JUMP #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Kusumi Koharu with Morning Musume #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) Album Information #SONGS #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Resonant Blue #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #*Programming: Yuasa Koichi, Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Strings: Daisensei Shitsuya Strings #*Chorus: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Morning Musume #Take off is now! #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, #*Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #Naichau Kamo #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kusumi Koharu #*Vocals: Mitsui Aika (main vocal) #Guruguru JUMP #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Linlin #*Vocals: Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, and Linlin #Mikan #Jounetsu no Kisu o Hitotsu #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: #*Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #It's You #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: #*Vocals: Michishige Sayumi (main vocal) #Onna ni Sachi Are # Kataomoi no Owari ni #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko #*Vocals: Kamei Eri (main vocal) #Kanashimi Twilight Oricon rank and sales Total reported sales: 19,143 (As of April 19, 2009) Trivia *This was Takahashi Ai's first studio album and third normal album as the group`s leader Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2009 Albums Category:2009 Releases Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:4th Generation Albums In